Speak Of The Devil And The Devil Will Come
by MissLittleMiss
Summary: You know the story of the originals, of the 2nd Petrova doppelganger Tatiana. But do you really? Because as it turns out, Elijah and Niklaus were never in love with her, in fact, she was their sister! Kol's twin sister to be exact, and the girl who's blood her own mother used to turn them all into vampires. Sometimes, people lie about who they are, but this is a very true story.


**_ Summary:_** You know the story of the originals, of the 2nd Petrova doppelganger Tatiana. But do you really? Because as it turns out, Elijah and Niklaus were never in love with her, in fact, she was their sister! Kol's twin sister to be exact, and the girl who's blood her own mother used to turn them all into vampires. Sometimes, people lie about who they are, but this is the true story of Tatiana Mikaelson...

_"I know exactly what I want and who I wanna be,_

_I know exactly why I walk and talk like hard machine,_

_I'm now becoming like a self proclaimed prophecy,_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no oh"_

_Oh No - Mariana and the Diamonds _

__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__

**_Tatiana Mikaelson_**

_"Come on, Nik! Its just into the forest!" Tatia urges her big brother, pouting slightly as she uses her age of six years to an advantage. As a 11 year old in a Viking village, Niklaus should really know better than to just go running off into the forest with his youngest siblings. But he could never say no to Tatia, no one could, not even their father. The blonde boy nods his head slightly, and the young girl beams. "Come on then!" She announces to her twin brother, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the forest with Klaus not far behind. _

_"Ow" Kol protests as he snatches his arm back, holding it to his chest gingerly. _

_Tatia then catches glimpse of the river they were nearing, and is suddenly running towards it, tripping over her feet and falling into the water. When she comes back up she giggles, running a hand through her long curly brunette hair. Kol dives head first into the clear water, tackling his twin and pulling her down under with him. She struggles and eventually ends up getting away, until its a small tag game between the two. _

_"You two are going to be the reason why mother is floating down this river, that or the reason father's liquor supply is gone" Their older brother chides, watching them with an amused glint in his eyes. _

_Tatia climbs out of the river, stumbling a bit over her wet dress. "Then we shall bring home supper." She says._

_"Little sister, how do you propose we do that? None of us can hunt" His voice sounds different as a child, going up an octave with the British accent they all had. _

_The girl furrows her eyebrows, looking in each direction before spotting something by a tree, making a light 'Aha' noise. She skips over delightedly and begins tearing a piece of a vine apart, grabbing and pending sticks to her will. "Nik, may I see you're knife?" She asks, throwing her head around her shoulder to look at him pleadingly. He nods and hands it over, she smiles and begins working on something else. _

_A few minutes later, she hands her older brother his knife back, standing up with something carved in her hand. A bow and arrow, Niklaus now realizes. _

_"A boy in the village showed me how to make one," she explains happily, twisting it between her fingers. "Would you like to shoot it, brothers? Or shall I?" _

_Klaus doesn't mind at the moment that his father will call him a coward, having his little sister hunt for food when he was right there. He's curious to see if she actually knows, or is just looking to show off like most kids are. _

_Tatia breaths in and draws back the bow, breaths out and shoots, aiming directly for a tree that was much above her size. But nonetheless, a bird falls from his perch on a branch and struggles helplessly. The youngest of the trio makes a delighted noise, and turns to Klaus with a joyous smirk. _

Klaus Mikaelson isn't sure why the memory is flooding through his head when he hears his little sister's name, and Elijah shifts uncomfortably at his side, not letting anything break through his solid exterior though. There's a feeling of slight emptiness at the pit of the hybrid's stomach and his lips tilt down. The Salvatore brothers don't realize it, but talking about Tatia brought out great sorrow amongst the Original family.

"She is said to be the blood from which we are turned from, is she not?" Klaus asks with a cutting edge to his voice, using his obvious advantage to learn the rumors that cast through the sea of vampire's world wide.

"Yeah," Stefan agrees. "She was also the original doppelganger?"

Elijah nods, and adds in a slightly monotone voice. "And our sister"

_"Tatiana"_

_She may be 12 years old, but she knows much in her young years. How to shoot a bow, how to call on spirits to help her with her magic, and what it sounds like when her eldest brother calls her. She also knows what it looks like when Niklaus is beaten. _

_She was only looking for the wooden wolf Kol had made for her when they were 10, but she took a wrong turn in their house, and froze still at the sound of tortures groaning. She dared move forward and began to watch as her father, who had always loved her so, beat her 17 year old brother with a cruel and twisted smile. She let out a scream, choked with a sob, and then Kol was pulling her away from the act. It was a strange comparison she made in her head at that moment, but her twin was much taller and much stronger then she would ever hope to be."NO!" She was able to scream again, just in time to watch Nik open his bloodied eyes._

_Now she was sitting, curled up against a tree, with loose tears streaming down her pale face. She wanted to turn to face Elijah but was too embarrassed, after all, her mother told her that girls who are of age never cry. She then realizes she isn't of age quite yet, and turns to collapse in her brother's arms. _

_He encircles his arms around her higher back as she sobs into his shoulder, "Please, tell me its not true, that it isn't so!" She cries. _

_Elijah tries to comfort her, to tell her that this was the first time that Niklaus has ever gotten beaten, that it doesn't happen daily while she's off with Kol or the other village girls. But alas, he can't, and the silence is enough to Tatia to know the actual truth. _

_"I never wished for you to find out, Tatiana" He tells her, and standing up, catching her before she cripples to the ground again. She lets out a choked sob again, as her older brother holds her up. _

_"So you've known about this, this whole time?" She asks softly, looking up at him with those doe eyes no one could refuse. _

_"Yes." He answers honestly, looking down with shame that this girl could make you feel in a second. Even at her age of 12._

_She looks frustrated, desperate, and curls her hands into fists at her side. She stomps her foot into the ground, "Then why didn't you do anything? You could have told mother, you could have stopped him! For all I care you could've killed father!"_

_Elijah stares at her, stunned. Yes, Tatia has always had a short temper, but she was literally screaming now. At the top of her lungs for at to hear. Then she starts crying again, and Elijah hugs her while keeping silent. _

_"Could we perhaps get something to aid Nik?" Tatia asks, letting her last tear trail down her cheek._

_Elijah sobers and nods gingerly, holding out a hand. She takes it and doesn't let go, only sniffles when they begin walking out of the forest._

_"Can we bring him honey, the kind that Ayanna used to bring to time when I was sick?" She says as they walk._

_"Well, I don't see why not" He answers with a smile. _

"Tatia was you're sister?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tatiana Petrova Mikaelson, was her full name. One of the few in our village that had the privilege of a second name" Elijah says.

"And what was you're other sister like, exactly the same as the rest of you I suppose" Stefan says as he downs his drink, rolling his eyes. Little did he know that saying those words would have him pinned up against the wall, Klaus's hands at his throat.

"Our sister, was better then anyone of us could hope to be! You dare insult her you insult the rest of us and I will have you burned alive!" The hybrid snarls.

_"Nik? Might you be able to come dance with me?"_

_Niklaus looked up at the sound of his little sister's voice, walking towards him with careful steps. Her long brunette curls were pinned atop her head as her blue dress ran down her frame like a waterfall, despite her maiden like look, the childlike playfulness that everyone grew to love about her was gleaming in her eyes. _

_Previously, he had seen her dancing around with Kol. Taking turns spinning each other around like the fools they were, then watching her leave her twin to dance with a ten year old Rebekah, and again with Elijah. It was obvious that she was having a good time at the village's gathering. But here was her brother, sat on a rock in the east corner of the bonfire, occasionally watching people dance happily around the flame. _

_However much he loved his sister, he was simply not in much of a mood to be dancing. _

_"Little sister, why cannot Kol be dancing with you?" _

_"He can't see his sister at the moment, too involved with the town's girls tossing themselves at him" Tatia scowled, brushing her dangling curls behind her shoulder. The corner's of her mouth tilted up once again, "That's why I've decided to dance with you." _

_Klaus tries not to look at her, into those doe eyes that are so persuading and used to get whatever a little girl pleases. Whether it be the last piece of food on the dinner table, or a dance with her miserable older brother. _

_"Alright, why not" He agrees hesitantly, taking her held out hand and standing up. At only 14 years old, she's not much shorter than him. _

_He lets a throaty chuckle leave his mouth, and his sister giggles in response. They draw closer to the fire and Tatia links arms with Kol, swinging him away from the village girls. He goes to protest, then sees the look in her eyes. Niklaus never knew how they did it (perhaps it came with being twins), but they always seemed to know what the other one was thinking. Kol grins a toothy grin, and then grabs young Rebekah's hand. _

_"Tatiana, what is the meaning of this?" Elijah starts when she grabs his arm, she smiles at him, and as Rebekah grabs Henrik's hand, Tatia begins to dance._

_Spinning in a circle is how it starts, but soon the beating drum and beat of the tenth century instruments are going along with them. Claps and cheers ring around from all directions, and the Mikaelson siblings (hold for Finn, he never did like dancing) are laughing happily. It comes and goes in flashes of smiling faces and delighted noises of a fourteen year old girl, seeing her face from a million different angles. And for a moment, nothing is there to ruin in. No werewolves, no Mikael, and not even Finn's lousy complaints about how Tatia was always too carefree and foolish. Nothing but happiness and joy. Just for a moment. _

Stefan was left back down shortly after the memory was embedded into his brain, quietly taking his seat next to his brother. They realized now that Tatia was not a subject to be brought up. Something to be talked over later when the hybrid's heated gaze wasn't burning into the back of their heads.

Then Damon and Elijah are gone to get the coffins, seeing that Klaus is being reunited with all but one. Tatiana. Their sister who had left the moment was turned into the monster they all are today. The girl who ran because of the fear that her brother would stick a dagger in her heart, her own brother, that has done such to their other siblings. He understood her dilemma exceedingly.

_"Tatiana, please, wait! _

_The brunette doesn't wait, in fact, she walks only faster. Where? Apparently a place she wishes her brother not to know of. _

_Niklaus catches up easily with his newfound abilities of being undead. _

_"Please, Tatia-"_

_But his sister, isn't about to give up so easily. She whips her head around to face him with veins like snakes lashing out under her eyes. It reminds Klaus of Kol, only with this twin he is much more afraid._

_"No! You don't dare speak that name anymore, I cannot bare to hear the tone you use while saying it. You're sorry for the wrong thing and it sickens me" She hissed lowly, allowing her rage to finally show. Her brother isn't about to be challenged by his sister though, by the sister he can't, will not, harm in any way, shape, or form. _

_"Look, sister-"_

_"You don't get to use that word, either"_

_He stares at her for a moment, with her curly hair falling loosely around her face as she glares at him. This is a picture he never wanted to see. "- I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you so, but I must insist that you come back home with me or-"_

_"Or what, Niklaus? You'll stick a dagger in my chest like you've done to Finn? Wrap me in vervain to punish me for my crime of defying you? Or better yet, why not just kill me to teach me the best lesson!" Tatia seethes, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Klaus is taken back for a moment, not used to seeing such anger within his little sister. It looks unnatural but entirely fits her image to well for it not to be true. "Don't act like you give a lick about Finn! If this were any other day, sweetheart, you would have gladly seen him to rot in a coffin!" He fires back._

_"Can't you see it?" She cries, "This isn't about Finn! Its how the entire situation played out. He defied you, Nik, he said no and what is the cost? In a box with a dagger in his chest. How long is it before Kol, or Rebekah, or even Elijah end up with the same fate?" Her voice softens slightly, and Klaus stampers to think of something to say to prove her wrong but he finds no argument in his mind. _

_"How long before it happens to me?" _

_He looks away, ashamed as the tears threaten to prick his eyes at the sincerity of her words. As easy as making an oath to god, she has told Niklaus his future and the cost because of it. His face hardens suddenly and he turns back around to her. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. I-"_

_She was gone. _

And now he was sorry, now he wanted to tell her that she could have all the daggers if she pleased. That they're family could all be reunited and live freely together in peace. But alas, even if Tatia did come back, he would never get her to listen while Kol was in a box. And lord knows that Klaus can't undagger Kol.

"Elijah? Why haven't you gone?" The hybrid asks when his brother and the eldest Salvatore return, empty handed he might add.

Elijah smirks, a sight almost as unusual as Tatia in a rage fit. "Well, where are your manors brother? We forgot dessert"

The daggers, all three of them, on the plate. Strange because they're all supposed to be buried in his sibling's hearts.

"What have you done?"

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust you're vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now"

To say Klaus was horrified was an understatement. His angry siblings packed together in a room, holding a forever long grudge about having been stuffed in a magical sleep for the past however long. For Rebekah, it had been a few months, when she learned he killed their mother. For Kol, it had been well over a century. Finn, 10 decades short of 1000 years.

Kol is the first one who decided to show himself, an infamous smirk playing on his features, disguising his true hatred for his brother for driving Tatia away.

"Long time, brother"

He backs away, only to be stopped by Finn, who is holding the rather sharp dagger that had recently pierced his chest. He stabs it through Klaus's hand harshly and the hybrid winces in pain. "Finn, don't!"

Rebekah takes her turn and pushes another dagger into her brother's stomach. "This is for our mother." She whispers darkly.

Elijah leans back and watches the scene play out with an almost satisfied look, nearly reveling while Kol restrains Niklaus and threatens him on Tatia's behalf. "You can go," he tells the Salvatore's, "this is family business."

_z_

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik" Rebekah says, toying with a stray lamp left alone on a countertop. She growls and throws the beautiful lamp into the wall. It shatters, and a painted picture drops.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," Klaus protests weakly, "a place we could all call home, a place we could all be family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right." Elijah agrees, gesturing to him and his other younger siblings who have already broken out the alcohol. "None of us will be."

Finn follows Elijah as the eldest brother crosses the room, "You're staying behind."

Rebekah has also joined everyone , standing next to Kol with a look that could kill. "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppel-wench who stole our sister's face. You'll be alone, forever and always."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down"

"Well then you'll become the thing you hate most." Elijah seems to smirk, "Our father."

The hybrid's face turned red with rage, steam might as well have been blowing out of his ears. "I am the hybrid!" He screams at them, "I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin." The eldest original tells him.

Klaus seems to soften, nearly almost. He took a step back from the harsh stares of his siblings.

Then something magical happened. Something impossible. Esther, the original witch, stood at the threshold of the Mikaelson Manor great room. At the open door, everyone turned, flabbergast. The 'all powerful' Hybrid looked as if he was going to die. He looked down.

The witch's wide eyes examined all her children, but instead of acknowledging them, she walked stiffly towards Klaus. They're eyes all trailed after her.

"Look at me." She commanded.

He met her eyes.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." He whispered.

Esther looked offended that he even suggested so. She straightened her posture but her emotion otherwise stayed the same. Perfectly calm. "Niklaus, you are my son, and I am here to forgive you."

He didn't know what to say. Klaus sputtered so she turned away from him and towards the rest of her children. "I want us to be a family again."

A pregnant pause.

"Not without Tatia." Was the only thing Kol was able to force out, sounding much more demanding than he felt.

But alas, speak of the devil and the devil will come. Another visitor of the night clicked her black pumps up to the great room threshold. From here they could identify her black tights, a long black shirt with a white logo scrawled across it, and a tight fitting leather jacket. Her long brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell down her back wildly, black eyeliner, gold earrings, and deep red lipstick smeared on her lips perfectly. It was a face they had all seen before, on three different people. Her smirk matched her twin brothers, and the gleam in her eyes was mischievous.

"Did you miss me?"

_**A/N: Hey! Guess who's back...back again... I know, I'm lame. Whatever.**_

_**So its really late and I kind of rushed the last part of this but I think you get the idea. Tatia's actual name was Tatia Petrova Mikaelson, she was Kol's twin sister. Next chapter I really want to go into the relationship she has with her family, and how alike she is to Kol. If you guys have time, I have the picture of Tatia, and a video of Kol in 'Oh No' by Mariana and the Diamonds, this story was inspired by both. **_

_**Alright, goodnight **_


End file.
